Quand vînt plus étrange que chapeau pointu
by cplewis
Summary: Slash HPDM / Drarry ; Des choses inexplicables arrivent à Poudlard. McGonagall et Rogue se marient, Dumbledore se transforme en femme, et quand Harry se réveille avec Drago Malefoy dans son lit, il décide qu'il est grand temps d'agir.
1. Chapitre premier

**Note** : Je n'abandonne pas ­"Harry Potter et les Murmures de l'Impuissance". En fait, je n'avais pas prévu de poster _Quand vînt plus étrange que chapeau pointu_, mais ça a été plus fort que moi.

Il s'agit d'une fic totalement humoristique, un peu idiote par les bords -totalement idiote si vous voulez mon avis, mais je m'amuse bien à l'écrire alors je vais la continuer -.

J'utilise une fois de plus les noms francophones car je trouve que dire _Hogwart_ dans une fic francophone, ça sonne mal.

Je prend en compte certains éléments du 6ième livre mais dans l'ensemble, je n'inclus pas les deux derniers tomes. Donc, l'époque est carrément incohérente.

**Disclaimer** : à J.K Rowling, j'emprunte ses personnages et son univers.

**Warning** : Contient des relations male/male. Blablabla, non mais qu'est-ce qu'un homophobe viendrait faire dans une fic où il est écrit clairement _Slash _dans le résumé?

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy

**Rating** : T

Je dédie cette fic à Rwaaph, pour son aide et son encouragement absolu, car y'a que moi qui peux, avec mes fics, lui faire oublier la douleur que lui inflige son percing à l'arcade sourcilière.  
Encore merci à Rwaaph pour son aide pour trouver le titre, même si elle aurait préféré le titre _Drago Malefoy est trop sex'._

**Je prévoie environ 5 chapitres à cette mini-fic.**

* * *

**Quand vînt plus étrange que chapeau pointu  
Chapitre premier**

Harry Potter souriait. La vie était redevenue normale. Voldemort continuait de comploter dans son coin, mais Harry, lui, vivait une routine aussi paisible, si on pouvait qualifier cela de ''paisible'', que la routine qu'il avait avant. Il soupira de bonheur, quand Hermione vînt frapper à grand coup sur la porte de leur dortoir en leur criant qu'ils devaient aller prendre leur petits-déjeuners. Exactement comme avant! Pas de concoction secrète de polynectar, pas de recherche secrète dans la réserve de la bibliothèque tout aussi secrète, pas de chien à trois têtes, pas de procès navrant pour un hippogriffe, pas de prisonnier en fuite, pas d'un quelqu'onque concours stupide ni même d'association secrète. Et son livre de potion était parfaitement normal, il avait vérifié. Harry et ses amis suivaient leurs cours comme à leurs habitudes - ici on parle seulement de leurs habitudes légales et parfaitement normales -. Hermione était toujours la première à lever la main. Les cours d'histoire de la magie tout aussi endormant. Drago Malefoy tout aussi méprisable. Hagrid toujours aussi énorme. Les cheveux de Rogue tout aussi gras. Tout était comme avant.

Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier et sorti du dortoir à la course. Non, il ne portait pas son pyjama en dessous de sa robe, il avait mit son uniforme plus tôt, bien évidement. Bref, Harry quitta son dortoir, la joie toujours aussi apparente sur son visage, pour se rendre joyeusement vers la grande salle. Ron et Hermione, eux, suivaient en titubant derrière lui, peu habitués à ce drôle d'enthousiasme chez leur ami à la cicatrice.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi. Il n'y avait eu aucun imprévu, juste une petite embrouille avec son très cher ami Drago mais cela n'était pas tellement imprévu pour les élèves de Poudlard. Mais salir Malefoy d'insulte lui avait vraiment manqué. Il en avait été si heureux qu'il l'aurait même serré dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que son ennemi le traite de biclochard aux grosses lunettes idiotes et aux cheveux semblables à un nid d'oiseau. Il sentait cette rage bouillonner en lui, et il appréciait vraiment cette sensation qui lui avait manqué. Franchement, entre deux trois prophéties et les quelques fois où il avait frôler la mort, il n'avait pas pensé à aller empoisonner les céréales de son rival blond. Le lendemain se déroula de la même manière, puis le jour d'après, puis l'autre d'après, et le lendemain encore, jusqu'à ce jour là.

Harry, déjà en se levant, avait senti que quelque chose de bizarre allait arriver aujourd'hui. Harry savait à l'intérieur de lui que cette journée n'allait pas être aussi ordinaire qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Mais personne d'autre que lui ne semblait y avoir fait attention.

-Vous ne sentez pas comme si quelque chose avait changé? avait-il demandé à ses deux amis pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la grande salle.

-Peut-être... je crois qu'Hagrid a changer de coupe de cheveux...

-Que...quoi? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron, par les caleçons de Merlin! Je parle de ce sentiment bizarre que j'ai... comme une intuition. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui il va arriver quelque chose d'extraordinaire! Plus incroyable que la coupe de cheveux d'Hagrid, bon sang!

-Si tu le dis!

Ils franchirent le dernier obstacle qui les séparaient de leur onctueux petit-déjeuné : la porte.  
Malgré leur délicieux repas occidental, Harry était furieux. Il sentait toujours cette impression qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et cela ne semblait pas déranger les autres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La grande salle était parfaitement normale. Les Poufsouffles étaient calmes et songeurs, les Serdaigles avaient un air hautin et semblaient être certains d'avoir toujours raison, les Gryffondors rigolaient à gorge déployé, se fichant du regard des autres et les Serpentards semblaient toujours préparer des mauvais coups. Malefoy roucoulait avec Pansy Parkinston et Crabbe et Goyle semblait être occupé à jouer une bataille de pouce féroce. Tout allait bien, tout était normal, parfaitement normal, et pourtant...

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas pensé à jeter un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. En effet, les phénomènes étranges semblaient plutôt se tenir là-bas.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le vieil homme à la barbe argentée.

-Bon matin, mes chers élèves. Aujourd'hui, je souhaite souligner un événement très spécial, et surtout très heureux. J'annonce officiellement les fiançailles des professeurs Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue!

Des milliers de murmures joyeux remplirent la salle. On félicitait Rogue, promettait de nombreux enfants et trinquait en l'honneur des deux professeur. Harry, lui, en était bouche bée.

Il savait que quelque chose allait arriver! Il le SAVAIT! Mais les circonstances avaient pris des tournures inattendues. Rogue et McGonagall? C'était impossible, impensable! Et pourtant les deux tourtereaux se tenaient bel et bien main dans la main et avait un sourire des plus sérieux. Mais comment le professeur de métamorphose avait pu tomber amoureuse de ce grincheux au cheveux gras? Et comment Rogue pouvait se marier avec une femme qui avait le double, voir le triple, de son âge? Et d'ailleurs, encore hier, McGonagall et Rogue se lançaient des regards noirs à travers la table des professeurs. Il se dit que quelque chose d'important avait dû lui échapper.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes! Il y a quelque chose d'anormal qui se prépare encore, j'en suis sur!

-Harry, pourquoi ne pas seulement se réjouir de cet événements heureux et se mêler de nos affaires pour une fois? riposta Hermione.

-Oui, Hermione a raison, et tu ne trouve pas qu'ils vont très bien ensemble? ajouta Ron.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Hermione et Ron trouvaient le mariage de McGonagall et de Rogue normal! Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde semblait faire de même! Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Lavande, les jumelles Patil, Dumbledore, Luna, Hannah Habot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hagrid, tous abordaient un sourire joyeux! Même Malefoy et son idiote de petite-copine semblaient heureux pour leur directeur de maison!  
Harry était sous le choc. Il reprit ses esprits et se répéta que McGonagall et Severus Rogue devaient avoir une relation secrète depuis longtemps, que rien n'était extraordinaire. Hermione avait raison, il devrait se réjouir pour eux et retomber dans sa ''belle vie tranquille''. Tout de même, il allait rester sur ses gardes.

Harry tenta d'applatir ses cheveux avec ses mains, Hermione faït foncer droit dans Angelina Johnson car elle avait le nez dans _Cracheur de feu et Dragon impérial ou Comment faire brûler la robe de votre Professeur de potion_, et Ron regardait d'un air distrait ses longs pieds, impressionné par le mouvement que ceux-ci faisaient quand il marchait. Une fois de plus, en ce lendemain de l'annonce du mariage du maître des potions et de l'animagus de professeur de métamorphose, ils poussèrent la grande porte de bois et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.  
Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, bien résigné à ne pas regarder les deux professeurs se bécoter. Il fixa attentivement son assiette pendant au moins 10 minutes quand Neville, Ron, Hermione et Ginny cessèrent leur conversation pour s'adresser à Harry.

-N'es-tu pas d'accord avec nous? Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas? demanda Ginny.

-Hm? De quoi parlez-vous? Si vous voulez parler une fois de plus McGonagall, et bien je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Vous savez que je ne suis pas encore près à accepter cela! Et non ils ne sont pas mignons!

-Mais si! réplica Neville. Allez, regarde-les au moins! Et tu ne pourras pas dire le contraire après!

Harry grogna puis se retourna. À la table des professeurs, l'animagus faisait manger ses crêpes à Rogue. La scène était plutôt dégoûtante que mignonne. Quand son regard arriva sur le centre de la table, Harry remarqua qu'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu était assise à la place du directeur.

-Qui est cette femme, là-bas? demanda-t'il.

-Mais voyons Harry, c'est Dumbledore!

Dumbledore? Oui, Harry devait avouer que sa longue chevelure grise, sa robe jaune canari et ses lunettes en demi-lunes donnait un air très ''Albus Dumbledore'' à l'affaire. Qui pouvait-elle bien être? Sa mère, sa soeur? Non, elles étaient mortes toute les 2. Sa femme? Non, le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas de femme, même que Harry était sur qu'il était homosexuel. Qui pouvait-elle bien être?

-Dumbledore? Dumbledore, quel Dumbledore?

Hermione et Ron s'entre-regardèrent et une pointe d'inquiétude perçait leurs yeux.

-Albus Dumbledore, Harry, répondit Hermione.

Le coeur d'Harry rata un battement. Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'était ces balivernes?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Allez, arrêter de rigoler, c'est pas drôle. Albus Dumbledore est un homme, il a une barbe et il n'a pas de poitrine.

-Le professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais eu de barbe, Harry.

-Mais si! Harry commençait à péter les plombs. Il avait envie de jeter son assiette dans la figure de ces deux imbéciles qui le regardait comme s'il était dingue. IL N'ÉTAIT PAS FOU! Dumbledore avait toujours eu une barbe, n'est-ce pas?

-Harry, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie? demanda Hermione.

-Non! Pas du tout!

Harry prit ses affaires et parti en rogne, laissaient derrière lui ses deux amis totalement contrariés. '' Il a du prendre un coup sur la tête!'' entendu Harry lorsqu'il fut un peu plus loin.

Dès que le survivant fut en dehors de la grande salle, il décida qu'il fallait agir. Ce n'était pas lui qui était fou, mais Hermione et Ron...et tout les autres élèves de Poudlard qui ne semblait pas plus dérangé devant un Dumbledore avec une poitrine. Tant pis pour la planitude, si la situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre de jour en jour, Harry devait agir vite. Il ne savait pas où il devait commencer à chercher, mais une chose était certaine : il ne laisserait sûrement pas Hagrid ou Rusard devenir des femmes.

_À suivre... _

* * *

Ouf, c'était court, mais il ne me reste plus qu'à corriger le chapitre 2 et je le poste.  
Merci d'avoir lu!  
_  
C. P. Lewis_


	2. Chapitre deuxième

**Note** : Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est des plus ridicules, encore plus que l'autre. Mais je le trouve marrant.  
Dans ce chapitre, j'utilise des mots plus osés et j'aime pas tellement ça puisque je sais qu'il y a des personnes de ma famille qui me lisent, mais je m'en fou, je suis une grande fille.

**Disclaimer** : à J.K Rowling, j'emprunte ses personnages et son univers.

**Warning** : Est basé sur une relation homosexuelle entre homme.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy

**Rating** : T

Encore merci à Rwaaph, qui oh surprise n'a pas lu le texte après les trois petites étoiles, amuse-toi ma chère, vraiment, sans ce p'tit bout là, tu n'aurais plus rien compris de l'histoire. Non, laisse tomber, j'n'ai rien dit.  
à RWAAPH 3 pour toute ses idées.

Noel bientôt! qui veut une fic comme cadeau de noel?

* * *

**Quand vînt plus étrange que chapeau pointu  
Chapitre deuxième**

Pendant une bonne partie de la journée précédente, Harry avait mené sa petite enquête. Pas qu'il fut stupide, mais Harry ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer dans cette euphorie totale. Il avait donc accourut vers les seuls outils qu'il disposait: sa cape d'invisibilité, sa chouette, Hedwige, la carte des maraudeurs, son Éclair de feu, ses 6 pulls à la mode Weasley par lesquels on pouvait voir l'évolution physique d'Harry -il les gardait précieusement, ils pouvaient être utile si Ron était persuadé que son nom ne commençait pas par ''H''-, ses fournitures scolaires et ses livres, ses habits et une vieille boîte de chocogrenouille datant de, s'il se fiait à l'odeur, sa troisième année. Bref, avec tout ce précieux vidoir, son enquête n'avançait pas tellement. Il commença par, pendant la pause de l'après midi, examiner attentivement la carte des maraudeurs.

-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_

_._La carte ne lui avait pas tellement assimilé grand chose. Tout était à sa place, seul McGonagall s'attardait dans le cachot, mais en prenant compte des événements des derniers jours, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Quand à Dumbledore, pas moyen de compter sur son aide! _Le _nouveau Dumbledore semblait avoir plus de poitrine que de cervelle, et plutôt que de faire les 100 pas dans son bureau, il passait son temps devant le miroir des salles de bains de filles, en tout cas, c'est ce que montrait la carte.

Son deuxième outil fut son _Éclair de feu_. Harry avait, en effet, décidé de faire le tour du château par les airs. Il ne croyait pas qu'il allait trouver un quelqu'onque dragon ou encore le monstre du Loch Ness sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, mais pour être honnête, Harry avait vraiment envie de prendre l'air et de voler un peu sur son fidèle balais magique.

Mais finalement, Harry Potter n'avait rien trouvé qui pouvait résoudre le mystère mystérieux qui planait sur Poudlard.

Harry était épuisé. Il revenait d'un cour de potion dans lequel Rogue n'avait pas cessé de faire des allusions perverses à propos de sa future femme, dégoutant Harry mais ensoleillant le visage des autres élèves.

-Aaah, ils sont si mignons, tout les deux! avait entendu Harry plus tôt, provenant de la table d'une bande de Serpentard.

Non vraiment, même les Serpentards avaient trahi Harry. Mignons, la chauve-souris et l'autre vieille chatte ? Franchement!

Harry ne prit même pas soin de se déshabiller et s'endormis dans son lit, le ventre vide d'un quelqu'onque repas et la tête pleine de problèmes irrésolus.

Son sommeil fut long, paisible. Il planait dans cet endroit où les mystères n'existaient pas. Il aurait aimé y rester toute sa vie, mais il se fit réveiller le lendemain par le cri désespéré d'une loutre.

Harry se retourna dans son lit, maudissant cette foutu loutre, quand il remarqua que c'était peu habituelle qu'un tel animal visite leur dortoir. Harry bondit hors de son lit.

Dans le lit de Neville, à la place de Neville, avec le pyjama de Neville, une loutre baillait. Plus loin, Ron se leva, s'étira et parti en direction de la salle de bain, sans faire attention à la loutre.

-Euh, Dean, pourquoi y'a une loutre dans le lit de Neville?

-Bah, parce que cette magnifique loutre s'appelle Neville et que c'est son lit?

C'était une blague, non? Neville ne s'était pas transformé en loutre, c'était impossible! Harry recula, essayant de se convaincre qu'il rêvait.

-Harry, ça va? Tu as l'air étrange!

La voix de Ron résonna dans les oreilles d'Harry qui fit volte-face. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'une des poutres de son lit baldaquin soit juste derrière lui et il percuta violemment la dite barre de métal. Avec un grand ''_DONGGG_'', les yeux d'Harry roulèrent, puis trou noir.

-_Harry, Harry!_

Le prénommé Harry ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, madame Pomfresh souriait de toutes ses dents, et près d'elle, Hermione et Ron faisaient de même. Il était à l'infirmerie.

-Oh! Harry! Je suis si heureuse que tu te réveille enfin! dit Hermione.

-Oui, ça fait deux jours que tu es dans les vapes! continua Ron.

-2 jours!

Harry s'assit dans son lit, sa douleur au front totalement disparue. Si ses calculs étaient clairs, un événement inhabituel arrivait chaque jour. S'il était passé deux jours, il y avait des chances que...

-Qu'est t'il arriver pendant que j'étais ici?

-Quoi? Euh... pas grand chose! Ah ouais, Hagrid est parti hier en tournée pour son spectacle de balais classique, _La dance de la pluie_!

-Par...don? Depuis quand Hagrid danse? lança Harry, tentant de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait son étonnement pour ne pas inquiéter Mrs Pomfresh un peu plus.

-Depuis un sacré bout de temps! Ah, et, tu as été invité au mariage du professeur Rogue et du professeur McGonagall! Ron et moi-même avons été invités, aussi!

-Ah, très bien. Merci. Mrs Pomfresh, est-ce que je peux quitter l'infirmerie?

-Je dois faire des petits tests sur vous, et si tout va bien, vous pourrez partir, mon garçon!

-On y va, nous, Harry! dit Ron. On se revoit dans la salle commune!

***

Harry sorti de son dortoir. Il avait une pratique de Quidditch dans 10 minutes et il ne trouvait plus son costume.

-Ron, Hermione, je vais voir les elfes de maisons qui s'occupent du lavage, et je vais à ma pratique ensuite, donc on se revoie seulement au Dîner!

-Salut, Harry, bonne pratique! soupira lascivement Ron, épuisé.

Harry sorti par le trou du portrait. S'il se souvenait bien, la salle de lavage était au sous-sol, en face des cuisines.

Harry espérait que les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas été remplacés par des Trolls pendant son absence, car il ne connaissait pas encore l'événement du 2ieme jour précédent. Parce qu'après Hagrid en tutu, on pouvait s'attendre à tout! Et justement, peut-être qu'Hagrid était allé rejoindre ces fameux trolls en tutu que représentait la tapisserie! Si c'était le cas, les elfes devaient toujours être bien en place.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Harry se demanda si les autres créatures magiques étaient touchées par les ''événements'' -comme Harry avait décidé de les appeler-. Peut-être alors que les elfes eux aussi se souvenaient que Dumbledore avait toujours été un homme, et peut-être les chicanes mesquines de McGonagall et de Rogue étaient encore gravés dans leurs esprits?

Harry pressa le pas, aillant soudainement plus d'énergie, spontané à l'idée d'interroger les elfes. Mais il ralentit bien vite en se souvenant qu'Hedwige semblait tout autant habituer au comportement de la loutre prénommée Neville. Tout espoir envolé, il reprit sa route calmement.

Quand il fut enfin devant le tableau représentant ces fameux fruits, il était déjà à bout de souffle d'avoir descendu des étages et des étages. Il se retourna, et face au tableau, il y avait un minuscule couloir qui menait jusqu'à une toile représentant une chaussette. Il frappa quelques coups contre le tableau, criant qu'il voulait juste reprendre sa robe de Quidditch. Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant Harry entrer dans une grande pièce où de nombreuses cuves d'eaux décoraient le sol. Il s'avança vers un des Elfes.

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais récupérer ma robe de Quidditch, je dois....

-Monsieur Harry Potter!

Harry fit volte face et tomba face à face avec Dobby, qui lui souriait de toute ses minuscules dents.

-Dobby est heureux de vous voir, Monsieur Harry Potter! Dobby voulait justement converser avec Monsieur Harry Potter! Monsieur Harry Potter doit quitter Poudlard tout de suite! Les événements vont devenir de plus en plus incroyables au fil de jour, et un jour, vous en payerez le prix!

-Les événements? Vous voulez dire que vous aussi vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche dans ce château? lança Harry, ahuri.

-Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, Vous-Savez-Qui nous...Mais Dobby ne put continuer sa phrase car un autre elfe venait de mettre sa main devant la bouche de l'ancien serviteur des Malefoy.

-Voilà votre robe de Quidditch, monsieur Harry Potter. Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant!

Harry hocha la tête puis quitta en hâte la pièce, médusé. Alors, cette histoire avait un lien avec Voldemort? Il aurait du s'en douter! Mais surtout, maintenant, la situation était de plus en plus pressante, sans Dumbledore en plus, et s'il était le seul encore en état de les sauver, il devait y avoir une raison. Mais si Voldemort venait à se rendre contre que seul Harry n'était pas victime de ce qu'il faisait, il allait avoir de gros problème. Oui, Harry devait jouer le jeu. Oui, Harry devait empêcher les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard de tous se transformer en loutre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se fit réveiller, une fois de plus, par le cri d'une loutre outré. Il grogna, à moitié réveillé, pendant que Neville continuait à hurler de rage.

-Qu'est qu'il c'passe avec cette foutu loutre! demanda Harry à travers les rideaux fermés de son lit baldaquin.

-On transporte Neville ailleurs, des Gryffondors se sont plains du bruit, articula Ron tout autant à travers les rideaux fermés du lit baldaquin d'Harry.

-Quoi qu'il ne fait pas autant de bruits qu'Harry! ajouta Seamus en rigolant.

Harry grogna une nouvelle fois, ignorant les rires de ses amis. Ils devaient parler des lamentations qu'ils émettaient lorsqu'il rêvait de Voldemort, pensa t'il.

Harry referma les yeux et décida de se rendormir puisqu'il n'avait pas de cours ce matin. D'ailleurs, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître l'événement d'aujourd'hui.

Harry ne se doutait pas que l'anomalie de cette journée-là se trouvait dans son lit.

En effet, lorsque Harry voulu se retourner dans son lit, il remarqua deux choses. Premièrement, il était nu, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il dormait habituellement dans son immense pyjama à patte rouge des Gryffondors. Deuxièmes, un garçon dormait, la tête posée sur son torse, les bras dessus et dessous de son corp.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Harry ne cria pas au viol, ne fit même pas un geste brusque, simplement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune garçon blond. Mais ses peines fut vaines lorsqu'il tenta de s'asseoir dans son lit. Le blond se réveilla doucement. Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry, le visage encore un peu endormis.

-Bon matin, Harry! Je suis navré, j'étais trop épuisé, hier, pour retourner dans mon dortoir, alors je me suis endormis ici, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

-...

-Il faut croire que mon balafré me prend beaucoup d'énergie! continua t'il avec un clin-d'oeil.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ronald Wealsey, en entendant ce cri de mort, s'empressa de se diriger vers le lit de son ami pour le secourir. Il tira les rideaux d'un coup, et, paré de sa baguette... il rougit comme un escargot. -Entendez, est-ce que ça rougit, les escargots?- Car Ronald Weasley n'avait pas prévu de voir Harry, nu, assis dans son lit, les mains rejetées vers l'arrière, mais surtout, avec son petit-ami -nu- à genoux sur ses cuisses. Ron avait du mal interpréter le cri de Harry.

-Euh, désolé!

Puis il referma le rideau, non sans jeter un sort insonorisant pour être certain de ne pas entendre la suite de leur ''débat''.

-DRAGO MALEFOY! ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry.

-Oui, mon amour? Tu n'es pas fâché, j'espère? Pourtant, je dors souvent dans tes bras, mon petit Potty!

-QUE FAIS-TU DANS MON LIT?

-Je te l'ai dit, hier soir, après, tu sais, ce qu'on a fait, j'étais trop fatigué pour marcher jusque dans les cachots, alors je me suis endormis ici!

-Es-tu en train de dire...que nous deux... on a..?

-Coucher ensemble? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, on est tout les deux nus et dans ton lit, on n'a sûrement pas fait du jardinage!

-Je...couche...avec....Drago...Malefoy! fit Harry, vacillant.

-De quoi tu parles, Harry! On ne couche pas ensemble, on _sort_ ensemble, et d=ailleurs depuis près de 2 mois!

-Que...quoi?! Comment est-ce possible! reprit Harry, proche de l'évanouissement.

-Voyons, Harry, que t'arrive-t'il, mon petit crapaud? Tu as presque l'air énervé!

-Énervé? ÉNERVÉ? TU RIGOLE J'ESPÈRE! Je viens de découvrir que je SORS avec mon pire ennemi, et je devrais te servir du thé, peut-être?!

-V...voyons, Harry, cette époque est résolue! Maintenant, et bien, on est ensemble, et tout...

-Où sont mes vêtements? lança Harry, furieux.

-Euh... je crois qu'ils sont... près du lit de Dean, là-bas, dit Drago en pointant un en direction de quelque chose qui devait être de l'autre coté du rideau.

Harry prit la couverture rouge pour cacher son corps et ouvrit le rideau. Il tomba face à face avec un Ron qui semblait fort mal-à-l'aise.

-Ronald, ça fait la 3ième fois que tu nous surprends, tu ne devrais pas être aussi stressé. Harry et moi, on s'en fou, n'est-ce pas, Harry? lança Drago, le corps caché par le drap.

-NOUS SURPRENDRE À FAIRE QUOI? ON NE FAISAIT RIEN! riposta Harry.

-Bah, 3 fois en 2 mois, c'est pas tant que ça! répondit Ron, ignorant complètement Harry.

-C'est que moi et mon Potty, on ne fait pas que baiser. On ne fait pas tellement l'amour mais à chaque fois, c'est, ma foi, assez passionné!

-Assez bruyant, je dirais! Encore plus que Neville!

-STOP! beugla Harry. Stop, je ne veux pas en entendre plus, je suis vierge, je vous rappelle! Alors tout ce charabia est totalement faux, moi et Malefoy, on n'a jamais eu de relation sexuelle!

-Malefoy? dit Ron. Tu es de retour aux stades ''Malefoy''? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que tu cris lorsque tu joui!

-ARRGGG! cria Harry, en se ruant vers la salle de bain pour se laver les oreilles.

-Il ne va pas bien, Harry? Il est étrange! entendit Harry à travers la porte.

-Non, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, je devrais peut-être en parler au professeur Rogue!

Non, pas Rogue! Si Voldemort voyait dans sa tête par oculomancie qu'Harry n'était pas touché, il serait dans la bouse d'Hippogriffe! Il fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il sorti de la salle de bain, pris Drago par la main et lui dit:

-Viens, Malefoy, euh, Drago, viens prendre ta douche avec moi!

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain sous le regard rassuré de Ron. Quand il fut dans la petite salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il était dans une plutôt mauvaise position. Il était nu -enfin presque-, Malefoy était nu -enfin presque presque- et il venait de lui faire des sous-entendus, et Drago n'avait pas l'air contre. Il était donc coincer avec un Drago déchaîné dans une salle de bain.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu veux, Harry? Je ne te ferai rien si tu ne le veux pas...

-Euh...

-Et puis, ça me gène un peu aussi...

-Pardon? mais...

Sans rien rajouter, Drago lâcha le drap qui tomba tranquillement de ses hanches nues. Harry en resta le souffle court. Malefoy était beau, magnifique...mais il détourna le regard, gêné.

-J'en étais sûr. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'irai pas dire à Severus que tu as une maladie quelqu'onque.

Sur ce, il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout du nez de Harry, prit le drap et sorti de la salle de bain, laissant Harry, seul, les bras battant et encore choqué.

Il était supposé coucher avec Drago Malefoy. C'était totalement ridicule, il n'était pas gay, et encore moins aux Malefoy.

Mais le pire c'est qu'à ce moment là, il en avait vraiment eu envie.

Il avait eu envie de coucher avec Drago Malefoy.

Là, il était vraiment dans la bouse d'hippogriffe!

* * *

Quand Harry quitta la salle de toilette, Malefoy était déjà parti. Ses affaires aussi avaient disparu. Harry fini de s'habiller puis quitta à son tour la tour de Gryffondor.

Vraiment, depuis le début, c'était l'événement auquel Harry s'était le moins attendu. Mais même si tout les élèves de Poudlard croyaient que Harry et Drago couchaient ensemble, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de se battre avec Malefoy comme il savait que Dumbledore avait toujours été un homme.

Drago avait eu l'air vraiment navré. Malgré toute la haine quil ressentait encore pour lui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé tomber le garçon, qui, grâce à Voldemort, devait vraiment être amoureux de lui. À cette pensée, le cœur de Harry se serra. Drago Malefoy, amoureux de lui. C'était absurde, et pourtant Harry en fut plutôt joyeux, car s'il existait une personne à Poudlard qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais séduire, c'était sûrement Drago. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment_ il_ avait fait pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui.

Quand Harry entreprit de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, il sentit le regard de Rogue sur lui. Il changea alors de direction, bien décidé à jouer le jeu, pour aller vers la table des Serpentards. Il en profiterait aussi pour s'excuser auprès de Drago.

Il s'assit près de Malefoy -pas trop près, quand même!-. Blaise Zabini avait le nez dans un immense bouquin et ne leva même pas les yeux quand Harry s'assit. Crabbe et Goyle, de leur coté, lui firent un signe de tête amical.

-Bon matin, Harry, dit Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et pourtant, bizarrement, le seul qui semblait surpris était Malefoy. Cependant, il reprit vite son masque d'indifférence pour se pencher vers son oreille.

-Euh, Harry, tu n'avais pas l'air bien... ce matin... là... tu es...comment vas-tu?

Il semblait perdu.

-Je vais bien... hum… ma petite licorne!

Il se pencha puis embrassa gentiment la joue de Drago. Oh, Harry détestait bel et bien Malefoy, mais il ne le dégoutait pas au point de ne pas vouloir embrasser sa joue pour sauver sa peau, sous le regard de Rogue. Cet idiot de Malefoy avait dut quand même lui parler de Harry ce matin, si on en jugeait part le regard peu rassuré du maître des potions.

Le regard de Harry revînt vers Drago. Il avait l'air surpris et était tout rouge.

-Oh, Harry!

Soudainement, le blond prit Harry par les épaules et le tira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, presque désespérément. Harry se laissa faire, le pauvre Drago devait être très inquiet. Il devait avoir cru que Harry ne l'aimait plus, et ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout, c'était la faute de Voldemort. Mais en fait, Harry profitait de la situation. Drago sentait bon. Il sentait le melon d'eau et l'abricot. Et ses bras étaient aussi confortable que le placard dans l'escalier ne l'était pas. Après un moment, Malefoy se décolla de lui et vînt planter ses magnifiques yeux gris dans ceux de Harry.

-Harry... souffla-t'il tout bas, tellement bas que Harry manqua de ne pas l'attendre. Pourtant, entendre Malefoy dire son nom de cette manière, c'était... à vrai dire, actuellement, Harry avait envie de bondir sur Malefoy. Et, Malefoy, lui aussi, semblait vouloir faire de même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'espace séparant Harry et Drago avait diminué. Leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches que Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son _amoureux_ sur ses lèvres. Mais leur bouche ne s'étaient pas touchée, et Harry voulait profiter de cette proximité avec Drago sans tout gâcher. Il ne devait pas embrasser Malefoy, non, il était son pire ennemi! Ainsi, il caressa la main de Drago, embrassa légèrement sa joue et lui murmura qu'il devait y aller. Il regarda de loin Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé un membre quand Harry s'était envolé et qui fixait toujours le même endroit. Harry se demanda si Malefoy agissait toujours ainsi quand ils étaient aussi proches.

Quand il quitta la salle, Harry s'étonna de penser que cette situation avait du bon. Ainsi, il pouvait être dans les bras de la personne la plus torride de l'école, mais qui restait son rival, sans que personne n'y prête vraiment attention.

Oui, Harry allait finalement beaucoup s'amuser.

* * *

Encore un chapitre assez court, je m'en veux. Mais bon, l'histoire entre Harry et Drago évolura plus dans le prochain chapitre, alors ne le manquez pas!  
_C. P. Lewis_


	3. Chapitre troisième

**Note** :Mes chapitres sont si court, ne me détestez pas! L'action sera forte dans les prochains chapitres, contenant le mariage de McGonagall et du professeur Rogue, et bien sûr, la fin et la réponse à l'énigme tant attendue.

**Disclaimer** : je me sert de l'univers et des personnages de J.K Rowling

**Warning** : Attention, couple homosexuel.

**Paring** : Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy

**Rating** : T

Désolé du retard, ma très chère Rwaaph avait été privée d'ordinateur, et sans son aide, cette fic ne serait pas là, alors soyez indulgent!

* * *

**Quand vînt plus étrange que chapeau pointu  
Chapitre troisième**

Ce matin, Harry était de bonne humeur. Il commençait en métamorphose avec les Serpentards. Il allait pouvoir voir Drago! Il marcha d'un pas rapide, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'au 5e étage où avait lieu son cours, mais il stoppa sa marche à mi-chemin, constatant ce qu'il venait de se dire. Il avait hâte de voir Malefoy. Non d'une baguette magique, était-il lui aussi contaminé par Voldemort? Non, non, il voulait juste pouvoir…s'amuser, avec Malefoy.

Il arriva juste à temps en métamorphose. Avec une subtilité aveuglante, il s'assit tranquillement sur le banc près de celui de Drago. Celui-ci eu l'air surpris puis lui fit un sourire mi-gêné, mi-rêveur, puis il replongea dans son livre.

Harry observa son rival comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Drago était vraiment sublime, parfait, sans aucune imperfection. Il ne s'était pas croisé depuis l'épisode de la grande salle, hier matin, et encore, Harry avait envie de s'approcher de Malefoy, de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était fou comment voir son ennemi amoureux de lui pouvait chambouler sa personne. Drago, justement, leva les yeux de son livre pour y replonger tout de suite, rougissant, quand il vit que Harry l'observait. Harry n'avait jamais vu Drago comme cela. Le grand, méchant et narcissique Drago Malefoy avait laissé place à un Drago timide, amoureux et imprévisible.

-Monsieur Potter! Monsieur Potter!

Harry, avec délicatesse, passa sa main sous la table et, sensuellement, pris la main de Drago dans la sienne. Il caressa sa main avec son pouce, sous le regard attendrit de Malefoy. Leur regard et leur main restèrent annexé de bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Harry reçoive un malheureux coup de livre sur la tête.

-Monsieur Potter, je vous en pris! Je sais que l'amour est la plus belle chose au monde, mais voyez-vous, moi-même, je ne traine pas Severus dans mon cours pour le câliner!

Harry se décolla, gêné, de Drago puis lança un regard noir à McGonagall pour deux raisons évidente. Lui, _voulait_ cajoler Drago, et il n'avait pas _voulu_ savoir que McGonagall _câlinait_ Rogue.

- Aujourd'hui mes enfants, nous allons apprendre à métamorphoser vos animaux en pots de roses, et faites en sorte que le résultat soit aussi parfait que mon futur époux.

-Professeur, excusez-moi!

-Oui, Monsieur Nott?

-Quand a lieu votre mariage, professeur?

-Ah, je vous remercie de vous en intéresser. Mon mariage a lieu demain à 3 heures de l'après-midi dans la grande salle, tous le monde est invité, finalement!

Des cris joyeux emplirent la salle de classe. Drago applaudissait calmement et Harry avait la tête entre ses bras, terrifié. Il avait totalement oublié le mariage! Il ne pouvait pas laisser McGonagall et Rogue signer des papiers officiels lorsqu'ils n'avaient même pas toute leur tête! S'il ne trouvait pas la solution au mystère avant demain, il devrait faire tout pour empêcher le mariage d'avoir lieu.

Dans la pièce, une ambiance de fête régnait. Les élèves posaient les questions les plus idiotes et intimes possible et Harry n'allait pas y survivre.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit McGonagall à Ron, car vous saurez qu'en plus d'être très agréable à regarder, Severus est une bête au lit.

C'est alors qu'Harry n'en put plus. Il demanda au professeur s'il pouvait utiliser les toilettes puis sorti en hâte dans les couloirs vides du château.  
Il entra dans la salle de toilette du 6e étage. Il s'approcha des lavabos et envoya un peu d'eau dans son visage. Quand il releva la tête, il vit dans le miroir le reflet de Drago Malefoy qui le regardait, soucieux.  
Drago approcha et pris une main de Harry, qui s'était retourné, dans la sienne.

-Qui a-t'il, mon doux phénix?

-Drago, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le visage de Malefoy toucha tout de suite l'étonnement.

-Mon…mon aide? Pour quoi faire?

-Je dois sauver Poudlard, et il faut croire que je ne peux pas compter sur l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione. Et… tu dois être la personne la plus proche de moi… ces temps-ci.

Drago sourit. Il semblait ému mais aussi très perdu. Il prit l'autre main de Harry et se mit face à lui.

-Je serais honoré de t'aider, mon Potty.

Drago approcha ses lèvres de celles de Harry mais avant que ces dernières est pu se toucher, Drago se révisa et parti en courant.

-Merde, je dois y aller, on se revoit plus tard!

Finalement Harry ne retourna pas dans la salle de métamorphose. Il avait trop peur de retrouver la chaise de Drago vide.

***

La grande salle était pleine d'étudiant qui étudiait. Dans un coin de la salle, Hermione, Ron et Harry travaillaient des devoirs chacun de leur côté. Harry avait la tête plongée dans un devoir de potion compliqué. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un bulbe olfactif et il devait trouver les 5 usages de ceux du Lobalug. C'était exaspérant.

-Harry, Ron et moi allons chez Rusard, viens-tu avec nous?

-Chez Rusard?

-Mais oui Harry, Rusard, le garde-chasse! Ah, il commence à m'énerver, lui, il oublie tout! Réplica Ron, pour lui-même.

-Ah, bien sûr, Rusard, euh, non, désolé, je dois terminer mon travail, allez-y sans moi.

-D'accord, bonne chance Harry.

Il regarda ses amis s'éloigner puis replongea la tête dans son parchemin. Comment était-il supposer connaître les usages du buble ofaclitifi –euh, ouais, quelque chose dans le genre– du Lobalug? Il devrait peut-être faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, ou encore demander à Hermione.

Harry sentit une pression sur ses épaules. Il releva la tête et vit Drago au dessus de lui. Son rival semblait plus détendu et plus sûr de lui.

-Salut, Drago.

Le blond lâchât son amoureux pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le banc, près de Harry.

-Bonjour! Que fais-tu?

-Je fais mon devoir de potion, ah et d'ailleurs, Drago, saurais-tu ce qu'est un…bulbe olfactif?

-Euh… je crois que c'est ce qui perçoit les odeurs chez les êtres marins!

-Vraiment? Eh bien, merci Drago!

Il se mit à écrire, soudain inspiré. Drago sorti lui aussi des papiers de son sac et se mis à griffonner sur un parchemin. Après environ 10 minutes de silence entre le couple, Drago se retourna brusquement vers Harry pour lui dire, avec un ton mesquin dans la voix:

-Harry?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser, sur la bouche?

-Qu…pardon?

-Allez, ça fait si longtemps!

-Non.

Eh bien quoi? Il en avait envie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'emporter, et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne à impressionner dans la salle.

-Pourquoi! Av…avant tu m'embrassais tout le temps quand je te le demandais! Tu es trop bizarre, je vais aller en parler au professeur Rogue, là oui, vraiment, je…

-Non! Non, n'en parle à personne, je t'en pris, excuse-moi…euh, mon chéri!

-Mon chéri? Pas de ''mon beau blond '' ou de ''petit hippogriffe''?

-Pardonne-moi, Drago, ma petite fouine adorée!

Drago devînt rouge comme une framboise. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon.

-Tu…tu n'étais pas obligé, Harry, je rigolais, je faisais cela juste pour t'énerver!

Harry prit Drago par le menton. Une fois de plus, pour ne pas faire douter Malefoy, il devait jouer le jeu, à son grand dam.

-Que… Harry, que fais-tu?

Drago détourna le regard en repoussant légèrement Harry, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Celui-ci s'approcha encore et déposa un léger baiser, à peine frôlé, sur le bas de sa mâchoire, tout près de son cou. Drago repoussa légèrement son amoureux grâce à ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Harry, arrête, je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te forcer, ou quoi que ce soit, je… si tu n'as plus envie de m'embrasser…

Harry ne répondit rien et retourna dans son devoir. Mais, quand, du coin de l'œil, il vit Drago encore tout rose, si mignon et qui semblait déçu, il ne put s'en empêcher.

Il se retourna brusquement, fixa Drago quelques secondes puis s'approcha de lui. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, fabuleuses, confortables. Pendant les quelques secondes où leurs lèvres se touchaient, Harry fut très jaloux du lui-même des souvenirs de Drago, qui avait pu embrasser le blond de nombreuses fois et même partager son lit. Malgré cela, il se décolla de Drago et pour une dixième fois au moins, il retourna dans son travail.

Cependant, Drago, lui n'avait pas fini. Son amoureux s'était enfin dégêné et il allait en profiter.

Harry lisait un paragraphe sur les Lobalugs dans son livre de potion, tentant d'oublier que Drago Malefoy était assis à coté de lui, ne put faire autrement que de sortir le nez de son livre quand son rival plus tant rival que ça s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Malefoy jeta son livre plus loin, entoura le cou de Harry de ses deux bras, rejeta d'un coup de tête ses cheveux vers l'arrière d'une façon assez sexy et se pencha pour embrasser Harry. Harry ne le repoussa pas et entoura même la taille de Drago de ses bras quand Drago se mit à faire des choses très bien avec sa langue. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles sensations, même quand il embrassait Cho ou Ginny. Il avait l'impression que son corps se callait parfaitement dans les bras de Malefoy, comme un casse-tête. Il se dit même qu'il comprenait parfaitement l'autre lui d'être tombé amoureux de son propre rival, Drago Malefoy.

Après que Rogue les ait foutu dehors de la grande salle, ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à ce que leur route habituelle se sépare.

-Harry, voudrais-tu venir avec moi chez les Serpentards? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

Harry accepta puis suivi Drago jusque dans les cachots. Il traversa même pour la deuxième fois la salle commune des Serpentards, puis jusque dans la chambre de Drago.

Le blond sorti une grande boîte de dessous son lit. Sur le couvercle de la boîte, il y avait trois petits trous, comme pour laisser l'air voyager à l'intérieur de la boîte.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Harry retira le couvercle de la boîte, ému. Et les larmes lui montèrent lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de la boîte.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un petit chiot noir, de la même race que Sirius en animagus. Il était magnifique.

-Je t'ai vu avec un chien comme celui-ci à Pré-Au-Lard, tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, alors…

Harry était tellement ému qu'il se jeta dans le bras de Drago. Il sanglota quelques minutes dans les bras de son amoureux pour ensuite prendre sa bouche dans la sienne.

En se moment, Harry était très amoureux de Drago Malefoy, et il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas la faute de Voldemort.

Il était complètement au bord du gouffre, car il savait qu'il devait sauver Poudlard, mais s'il sauvait Poudlard, plus jamais il ne pourrait prendre Drago dans ses bras, car Drago ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Drago ne l'aimait qu'à cause du maléfice de Voldemort, pendant que lui, l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il était le seul de Poudlard à ne pas être touché par le maléfice. Et peut-être, que s'il sauvait le monde, Drago oublierait tout.

Il était tombé dans son propre jeu.

* * *

  
Je me rend compte que la fic n'est plus du tout humoristique. Je vais devoir remédier à ça. (démoniaque)  
_C. P. Lewis_


	4. Chapitre quatrième

**Disclaimer** : à J.K Rowling, j'emprunte ses personnages et son univers.

**Warning** : Contient des relations homosexuelles, mais, malheureusement, sera sans lemon pour le moment.

**Paring** : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**Rating** : T

Je dédie ce chapitre à Rwaaph, encore une fois, parce qu'elle est franchement trop cooule.

**

* * *

**

Quand vînt plus étrange que chapeau pointu  
Chapitre quatrième

Harry, ce matin-là, se réveilla grâce aux rayons du soleil qui, en ce magnifique dimanche ensoleillé, perçaient les rideaux de son lit baldaquin. Si Harry avait été le Harry Potter normal de la série de J. K. Rowling, il aurait sans doute grogné et replonger la tête dans son oreiller. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry avait quelques choses de très important à faire (autre que d'aller embrasser son amoureux goulument). Il devait aller sauver l'honneur de McGonagall et de Rog… l'honneur de McGonagall. Il repoussa la lourde couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans le couloir menant aux cachots, sa baguette dans la main et sa cape d'invisibilité sur la tête (et après on se demande pourquoi Harry est toujours dépeigné… tsss). Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, d'ailleurs, les couloirs étaient encore déserts, mais le jeune héro devait aller voir Drago pour revoir les derniers préparatifs avant le mariage. Ils avaient élaboré un plan des plus diaboliques pour empêcher McGonagall et Rogue de se marier, mais ils devaient encore revoir la stratégie.

Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement (ma fois un grand entrebâillement, Millicent Bouillstrod prend beaucoup de place, surtout lorsqu'elle s'étire d'une manière dramatique pendant qu'elle traverse la porte) du passage secret menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il entra en fou dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Drago.

Ses rideaux verts et argents étaient fermés sur les fenêtres et aucune lampe n'était allumée. Drago, couché dans son lit, dormait à points fermés, n'ayant même pas remarqué que Harry venait d'entrer dans sa chambre (et il n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué si on venait installer une nouvelle usine de scie à chaines sous son lit). Harry s'approcha de cette vision céleste; Drago était magnifique pendant son sommeil. Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main distraite. Drago s'agitait dans son sommeil.

-Harry, pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi… je t'aime! Murmura-t-il.

La main de Harry s'immobilisa dans la chevelure doré. Avait-il bien entendu? Alors, Voldemort manipulait même les rêves? Dégoutant.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il? Peut-être était-il conscient de ne pas vraiment aimer Harry, mais que seul Voldemort l'amenait à l'aimer? Pourtant il avait dit je t'aime… Était-il dans un dilemme important contre lui-même?

Il ne put vraiment y réfléchir plus car Drago émergea de son sommeil en ronronnant.

-Harry? Fit-il, très surpris.

-Bonjour!

Le Survivant mit un genou sur son lit pour y monter et s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant qui s'était assis lui aussi. Si Drago avait été dans on état normal, Harry aurait été très gêné de faire cela même s'il en avait très envie, mais il devait sûrement faire des trucs dans ce genre dans les souvenirs du jeune blond, alors cela le dérange très peu.

-Que me vaux un tel réveil, dit Drago en baillant légèrement.

-Le mariage de Rogue et de McGonagall.

Drago eut l'air déçu et morose.

-Ah ouais… et je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux détruire leur couple, déjà?

Harry soupira. Il faisait confiance à Drago, mais il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas…

-Je… c'est trop long à expliquer…

Le blond avança doucement son visage pour embrasser Harry très doucement. Leurs mains étaient restées à leur place, seul leur visage se touchaient.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, mon kappa? Dit-il lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau séparés.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance, Drago… seulement, tu ne me croirais pas…

-Raconte, mon amour, je ne dirai rien à personne, dit Drago en caressant amoureusement la joue de Harry.

-Je… voilà… il y a quelques jours, nous étions encore ennemi, tout les deux… Neville était un humain, je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange, mais Neville Londubat était un humain et Dumbledore était un homme avec une longue barbe… et Rogue et McGonagall se détestait comme la peste! Je crois que c'est de la faute de Voldemort… tu sais qui est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas? Je crois qu'il empoisonne les élèves pour qu'ils hallucinent des trucs, ou qu'ils se transforment… et qu'ils croient que c'est totalement naturel, que ça toujours été ainsi… sauf que je semble le seul à avoir été épargné.

Drago semblait sérieux. Il devait penser que Harry délirait.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas toi au contraire qui a manger de ces trucs hallucinatoires, et que tous les souvenirs de ton passé sont faux?

Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

-N…non! Bien sûr que non! Mon passé est bel et bien vrai, va voir dans la salle de trophées, la Coupe de feu porte bien mon nom et… et… je…

-Oh, je sais très bien que tu as gagné la Coupe de feu, arrête de t'en vanter, mon cœur.

-Et Dumbledore! Il doit bien y avoir son sexe sur sa carte de sorcier célèbre, non?

Drago blêmit.

-Harry, tu deviens fou, j'ai peur.

Puis il l'embrassa.

-D'accord, je te crois, petit idiot. Je te croirai toujours, fou ou pas fou, parce que je t'aime. Allons gâcher ce mariage! D'ailleurs j'ai toujours trouvé que McGonagall était trop vieille pour Severus!

***

La journée était parfaite pour un mariage ; le ciel, dégagé, semblait plus bleu que jamais, et le vent était doux et caressant. Un grand chapiteau blanc avait été installé dans le coin le plus romantique du parc, et des centaines d'élèves y était, assis sur des petites chaises pliantes. Hermione et Ron s'impatientaient. Mais où pouvait bien être Harry?

Dans la tente des employés, un peu plus loin, l'agitation régnait. Minerva McGonagall n'arrivait pas à enfiler sa robe en dentelles et on avait ligoté Rogue à une chaise pour pouvoir laver ses cheveux. Les serveurs couraient çà et là avec des plateaux de petits fours dans les mains, et les musiciens tentaient d'accorder leurs instruments d'une vague cacophonique. Un peu plus loin, Malefoy tentait de costumer Harry pour qu'il ait l'air méconnaissable. Mais ça n'avançait pas tellement ; Drago caressait Harry plus qu'il l'habillait.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna 13h, Drago embrassa Harry puis partie en courant pour rejoindre sa chaise pliante – qui était d'ailleurs une amie de la famille –. McGonagall avait été amené de l'autre côté de chapiteau et Rogue se préparait à sortir, Binns le suivant, comme témoin.

Lorsque les applaudissements se furent noyés, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers l'ouverture de la toile, près à faire son travail de vaillant chevalier.

Il avança devant McGonagall et Rogue qui se regardait amoureusement et se racla la gorge. Évidement, personne, sauf Drago, ne le replaça. Il fallait dire que Drago métrisait très bien les sorts de métamorphose car la barbe broussailleuse qui lui cachait la moitié du visage et ses yeux maintenant bleus et pochés étaient magnifiquement bien réussis.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes ici présents pour marier deux âmes pures qui s'aiment! Tenta Harry qui avait, si vous avez bien compris, pris la place du prêtre-mage. J'avoue que ce couple m'a moi-même surpris! J'ai toujours cru que cette chère Minerva allait finir avec le concierge, Monsieur Rusard! Lorsque je les ai surpris dans un placard à balais, j'ai tout de suite crus qu'ils allaient vivre leur vie ensemble! M'enfin bref… je suis suppose que Rogue n'est pas pire non plus… car je sais déjà que monsieur ici présent à de très belles fesses! Je le sais depuis qu'il a posé pour le magazine Play-Witch!

Le couple avait blêmit pendant son discourt.

-Comment… avez-vous..?

-Je croyais que cette édition était limitée!

Harry ne comprit pas, mais, pendant un moment, il se demanda si en improvisant comme cela il avait touché des faits réels. Néanmoins, ni Rogue ni McGonagall ne semblaient vouloir annuler le mariage, il devrait donc passer à l'étape deux.

-Amenez-moi les bagues!

Lorsque les bagues furent dans ses mains, il, de façon peu subtile, lança les bagues par derrière. Elles se brisèrent sur le sol.

-Oups! Je suis navré! Dit-il.

-Pas de problème! Fit Rogue. _Reparo!_

Harry, découragé, lança un regard désespéré à Drago. Ils devraient passer au plan 3…

Inopinément, Drago se leva de sa chaise.

-AU FEU! AU FEU! Sortez tous du chapiteau!

Des cris de paniques emplirent la salle. En trompe, tout le monde, incluant les futurs mariés, quittèrent le chapiteau.

Lorsque tout le monde fut dehors, McGonagall se mit à pleurer. Harry se sentit mal, mais il savait que c'était pour son bien. Elle le remercierait plus tard.

Mais au bout d'un moment, les invités réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun feu. Harry pointa sa baguette sur le chapiteau. C'était la dernière étape… très dangereuse, mais c'était le seul moyen.

-_Feudeymon_!

On entendit un léger bruit d'explosion puis d'hautes flammes vinrent lécher la toile du chapiteau et son contenu dans une vision triste du mariage envolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Minerva, dit Dumbledore femme d'une voix réconfortante. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura une disponibilité le mois prochain aussi pour louer les chapiteaux Millamant!

La barbe magique de Harry avait disparue, mais tout le monde était hypnotisé par les flammes et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Il se jeta dans les bras de Drago et l'embrassa d'une manière grotesque. Il n'avait jamais autant utilisé sa langue…

-On a réussi, Drago! Cria-t-il dans la foule.

-Oui, mon amour, on a réussi, dit Drago en roulant des yeux. Tu en doutais?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit bisou.

-Je t'aime, Drago!

Il se cala dans les bras de son amoureux. Ainsi, la tête sur son épaule, il ne put voir le visage abasourdi de Malefoy.

***

Ron n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait passé une journée terrible! Son dimanche complet perdu au mariage de ses deux professeurs, et en plus, il avait du nettoyer les dégâts que le feu avait fait car son livre de séduction lui avait conseillé de seconder la femme de vos rêves dans tous ses travaux.

Et en plus, Harry et Drago avait reprit leur activité nocturne préférée…

_À SUIVREEEE!_

* * *

Je me trouve minable, c'est franchement laid, ce truc. Cette fic est ridicule tout simplement. J'préfère et de loin Les couleurs du vent. =D  
Cloclo


	5. Chapitre cinquième

Voilà, le dernier chapitre est posté! Je sens un certain honneur à cocheter 'Complete' car c'est ma première fic de terminée et j'en suis fière malgré ses milliers de photos d'orthographes. Ce chapitre est pour Olivier et Rwaaph, merci de m'avoir soutenu!

Disclaimer: JKR, merci à elle.

Warning: toujours basé sur un couple homosexuel!

* * *

**Quand vînt plus étrange que chapeau pointu  
Chapitre cinquième**

-Hey, Hermione! T'aurais pas vu Drago, par hasard?

-Drago? Non…

-Dean..?

-Non plus, mon pote!

Harry soupira. Il s'était levé ce matin et Drago avait disparut, alors qu'ils venaient de partager la meilleure nuit de leur vie.

-Ron! Ron, tu saurais pas où est Drago?

-Tu me demande ça à moi? Alors que vous avez agis comme de vrais lapins toute la nuit, m'empêchant de dormir? Je te jure, Hermione, ils ont du le faire 5 fois!

Harry souffla de nouveau puis quitta la tour de Gryffondor, impatient. Il commençait à se faire un sang d'encre.

Il avait envie de serrer son petit-ami dans ses bras, comme n'importe quel garçon amoureux, mais, il s'appelait Harry Potter et un problème devait toujours surgir.

Il alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. L'assiette de pois-chiches qui était devant lui le narguait et il fut tenté d'échanger son plat avec celui de Ron, couvert de bons fruits. Néanmoins, les règlements de Poudlard étaient les règlements de Poudlard (et pas les règlements de l'école de magie de Nouvelle-Zélande), et il piqua de sa fourchette dans les fèves pour en apporter à sa bouche.

Sa première pensée fut que les bines n'étaient pas si mauvaises. La deuxième fut qu'il avait oublié de mettre des chaussettes sous ses chaussures, et la troisième fut qu'il tombait de sa chaise et que son esprit se fermait.

***

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit des cordes qui l'attachaient durement au murs de pierre derrière son dos, le maintenant accroupi par terre. Un regard autour de lui lui confirma qu'il avait encore ses lunettes, et qu'il était dans une salle quelconque des cachots.

Sa cicatrice se mit à gonfler et à lui brûler durement. L'inquiétude lui pompait les veines et, pour se calmer, il se mit à penser à Drago.

En moins d'une semaine il était tombé en amour avec la personne qu'il considérait comme son ennemi du collège. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais détesté Malefoy, mais il devait avouer qu'il était la personne qu'il supportait le moins après Voldemort. Et voilà qu'il avait partagé avec Drago ses secrets les plus intimes et, aussi, son corps, son esprit et son cœur. Son sourire, ses yeux couleurs métal qui brillaient lorsqu'ils se battaient ou couchaient, sa peau pâle, douce... parfaite, il aimait tout chez le jeune Malefoy. Il savait déjà que, pour le jeune homme, il serait près à faire n'importe quoi.

La douleur dans sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair doubla et Harry se disait que les mystères des jours précédents allaient enfin être dévoilés.

Voldemort, dans toute sa grandeur, fit son entrée par un passage secret de la pièce sans fenêtre ni porte. Une musique dramatique aurait parfaitement accompagnée la scène alors qu'il s'avançait vers Harry, la baguette magique pointée sous son nez.

-Bonjour, Harry, dit-il.

Un rire démoniaque aurait parut plus décent que le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour saluer le jeune homme.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, répondit Harry, plié en deux par la douleur mais toujours aussi fier. Je sais exactement pourquoi, depuis le temps qu'on se connait! Vous voulez me tuer!

Le seigneur des ténèbres grinça les dents sous l'arrogance du Gryffondor.

-Vois-tu, Harry, continua-t-il de ton qui se voulait audacieux, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai pensé...

-Évite-moi cela, passe-en aux faits! grogna Harry.

-Je me suis offert un parfum l'été passé, pensant que je n'avais pas suffisamment de temps, trop occupé à détruire le monde sorcier, pour me laver. Le marchand m'a dit qu'il était si puissant, qu'il pouvait rendre à peu près 3 fois le nombre des élèves de Poudlard fou. J'ai trouvé cette idée géniale et, après que le vendeur m'ait proposé diverses sortes de parfums avec différent délais de dérèglement mental, je me suis rendu ici, à Poudlard, pour attendre la rentrée dans les cachots. Mais je me suis bien douté que le Grand Harry Potter tenterait de déjouer mon plan, alors j'ai choisi un autre moyen pour le rendre fou; qu'il soit le seul à ne pas être victime du parfum. J'ai ordonné sous menace de mort aux elfes de maison de mettre un antidote au parfum dans tes repas au petit-déjeuner, et ce à chaque jour, qui permettait que tes sens soit trompés par le parfum mais que ta mémoire reste intacte. J'ai bien pensé que tu deviendrais cinglé, et, ça a bien marché un moment, mais j'ai remarqué que tu t'obstinais à vouloir sauver le monde. J'ai donc ajouté une maille dans ma tactique; j'ai ordonné qu'on ajoute de l'antidote au parfum dans le petit-déjeuner d'un autre élève...

Le passage secret s'ouvrit à nouveau et Drago Malefoy entra. Harry se cru sauvé, et ne bougea pas pour ne pas alerter la présence de son sauveur à Voldemort. Mais plutôt que de menacer de sa baguette magique Voldemort, il ajouta à celle du Lord Noir la sienne, pointé sur le visage du brun.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que... Drago, mon amour?

Le blond jeta un regard en coin au sinistre sorcier et ils furent pris d'un fou rire tout aussi franc que démoniaque.

-Eh oui, Potter, cracha Drago, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu croyais que j'étais vraiment en amour avec toi? Quel idiot! Je suis le bras-droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'aurais-tu oublié?

-J'ai ordonné à Drago de se donner en spectacle et de faire semblant qu'il était ton petit copain, et le parfum a fait le reste... Je voulais que tu deviennes dément en apprenant que tu étais supposément en amour avec ton pire ennemi et un homme de plus. Mais, bizarrement, Drago m'a dit que tu semblais vraiment en train de tomber pour lui! C'était encore mieux, une manière de plus pour te détruire!

-Comme si je pouvais aimer un sale petit Gryffondor comme toi, tu me dégoute!

Il rigola.

-J'ai passé près de vomir quand tu m'as embrassé, alors que toi, tu étais si _bouleversé_. Petit Potty est amoureux! Je me suis marré en arrivant près de mon seigneur, le soir!

-Allez viens, Drago. Laissons Potter digérer un peu la nouvelle, dit Voldemort d'un ton sadique. Je reviendrai demain, Potter, pour t'achever!

L'homme qui avait tué ses parents et l'autre qui avait conquis et brisé son cœur le laissèrent, seul, dans la pièce sombre, après avoir envoyé quelques coups dans le ventre de Harry en riant.

Quand ils furent loin, Harry éclata. Il cria tout la rage qu'il avait sur son cœur. Il n'y avait pas cru au départ, mais le visage honnêtement sadique de Drago l'avait convaincu. Lorsqu'il eut crié assez longtemps pour que la gorge commence à lui bruler, Harry si mis à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues. Il pleurait l'humiliation, la défaite et la perte de son amoureux.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du donner son cœur aussi facilement. Il était la parfaite représentation du fait que l'amour fait souffrir.

Il savait que, aussi faible, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de s'échapper de la salle sans porte ni fenêtre sans baguette magique.

Il allait sans doute mourir, mais dans l'état où il était, il s'en foutait.

Voldemort allait s'arranger pour que, grâce au parfum, tout le monde oublie son existence. Sa dépouille allait surement crépir dans ce trou pourrit jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il allait mourir, mais lui au moins, il mourrait avec les souvenirs d'un Drago amoureux en tête. Il s'évanouit, baignant dans ses larmes et son sang.

***

Il devait être une heure avancée dans la nuit lorsque le passage s'ouvrit. Harry se réveilla, pour voir Drago, la baguette pointée sur son visage à nouveau. Voldemort avait décidé d'envoyer Drago pour le tuer à sa place?

-Sache Malefoy, et fais le message à ton 'maître', que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mentit-il, espérant gagner un peu de dignité. Je faisais cela pour convaincre les autres, et pour ne pas que tu aies le dire à Voldemort!

L'air triomphant de Drago changea pour un air déçu pendant l'espace d'une seconde.

-Tu mens. Je suis resté dans le couloir toute la nuit pour t'entendre pleurer.

-Je ne voulais juste pas mourir, tu comprend? Ginny me manquera...

Le visage de Drago changea et, à l'étonnement de Harry, il se transforma en un visage douloureux et plein de tristesse.

-Eh bien, je ne crois quand même pas que tu mérites de mourir. Moi, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi...

Harry ouvrit la bouche de sa pleine grandeur. Son cœur battait à 100/milles à l'heure. Il baissa la tête pour voir qu'en fait, Drago ne pointait pas sa baguette sur lui, mais lui tendait le manche de sa propre baguette. Son autre main était occupée à détacher la corde qui tenait ses mains ensemble.

Lorsqu'il fut libre, Harry sauta au cou de Drago et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'autre, surpris, remplaça son visage peiné par un air attendrit et répondit au baiser à son tour, heureux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry se décolla légèrement la bouche de celle de Drago pour lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait, puis, main dans la main, il quittèrent la salle.

D'un coup de baguette magique digne de Dumbledore, ils enfermèrent un Voldemort assommé et désarmé dans la salle secrète puisqu'elle était insonorisée, isolée et ne permettait pas aux odeurs d'en sortir. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache, au même moment, la mémoire des élevés revenait et, tranquillement, Dumbledore fut considéré comme un homme et Neville, un être humain. Hagrid, lui, se demandait vaguement se qu'il faisait au beau milieu d'une scène de spectacle, en Argentine, habillé d'un tutu rose.

***

Lorsque Harry se leva le lendemain matin, ignorant les lamentations de ses amis sur leur mal de tête terrible, il courut au cachot, après s'être assuré que Neville était bien le petit garçon potelé qu'il connaissait. Après être allés avertir Dumbledore -homme- de la présence de Voldemort, enfermé dans les cachots, Drago et lui avaient rejoint leur dortoir pour dormir dans leur lit respectif. Mais ce matin, suite à un cauchemar, Harry craignait que Drago ait oublié les évènements des jours précédents, comme le reste des élèves de Poudlard. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre du blond pour le voir réveillé, assis sur son lit.

-Harry!

-Drago!

Ils hésitèrent un moment, puis Drago sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main, tous devinrent silencieux. Ils s'avancèrent vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assirent entre Hermione et Ron, et commencèrent à manger.

-Harry? demanda Hermione, les yeux béants comme des assiettes et la bouche grande ouverte, pendant que Ron, lui, avait craché le contenu de son bol de céréales sur Dean Thomas.

-Oui? demanda Harry.

-Tu... depuis quand tu sors avec Drago Malefoy?

-Une semaine maintenant... pourquoi?

-Tu rigoles, tu ne sortais pas avec Malefoy il y a une semaine!

-Si...

Il se tourna vers Drago et murmura.

-Ils ont du prendre un coup sur la tête!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Dumbledore s'avança pour prendre la parole, coupant les conversations des étudiants.

-Bon matin, élèves! Ces derniers jours, des évènements étranges sont survenus, mais peu d'entre vous en ont des souvenirs nets. Un mal de tête peu quand même confirmer que vous étiez présent et, ne soyez pas surpris en apprenant la date d'aujourd'hui. Ces sept derniers jours ont complètement disparu de votre mémoire. Votre état est gardé confidentiel mais, ne vous en faites pas, rien de grave n'est arrivé et personne ou presque n'a été au courant de votre situation. Pour aller dans le plus positif, je souhaite souligner un événement très spécial, et surtout très heureux. J'annonce officiellement les fiançailles des professeurs Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue!

Drago et Harry se lancèrent un regard alerté, au beau milieu des murmures des élèves. Peu importe ce qui se passait maintenant, ils allaient être ensemble, encore et pour toujours.

* * *

Merci à vous, lecteur, et, n'oubliez pas les reviews!


End file.
